


Prompt: Hanging from the wrists + Rescue

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Branding, Burning, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Electrocution, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Graphic Description, Graphic description of torture, Gunshot Wounds, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Psychological Torture, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Torture, Violence, Whump, Wounds, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor gets kidnapped by a man determined to get information out of him, but Connor will not budge. Will Keir be able to break Connor down before he's saved?
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99
Collections: Prompt Challenge





	Prompt: Hanging from the wrists + Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS!!! There is a happy ending but its mostly angst and whump. Also very graphic descriptions of torture.

Awareness comes to him gradually, his systems slowly starting to reboot. He felt like he was floating, but that couldn't be right. What had happened? 

Oh. His eyes widened as the cold seeped into his bare skin, only wearing pants now. He's not floating, but instead is being tied up by his wrists from the ceiling. If he points his toes his feet just barely scrape along the ground. 

His breathing quickens but he tries to reason with himself. The criminals he was hunting wanted information. Information he couldn't give, but that gave him a chance. They'd keep him alive to get to that information, if he gave it away, no matter what they'd say, they'd kill him. So he just had to withstand whatever torture they had planned. 

Wonderful. 

Surrounded by four dark walls, there was nothing else to do but stare at them. To look at the paint that had started to chip off as time passed or the blood that still stained it. His communications were shut off, but that was relatively easy to do. He still had access to his forensic equipment, and it didn't seem like they could get into his memory files. He kept them heavily encrypted for this very reason. 

The prison cell was a hollow cube, one way in, no windows. In there he'd have no idea how much time had passed or even if it was night or day. It was totally disorientating by design. Given enough time a person could forget their own name in there. The isolation was total and the stimulation was zero. No sound, no light, no furniture or cloth of any kind. The perfect place to torture someone. To break them down. Connor would not be broken easily. 

People would be looking for him. Hank wouldn't stop until he was found, not after they had grown so close over the years. 

Markus would tear the city apart looking for him. Markus would do that for any of his friends but Connor didn't want him to get so distracted that he forgot he had to lead their people. 

Hell, even Gavin would help look. If you asked Connor if he would a few years ago he would have laughed in your face. Now? Well, they had formed an odd friendship. One where they bickered and sassed each other but at the end of the day would have each other's backs. 

So he had the two best detectives in Detroit looking for him along with the leader of the deviants. He would be saved and he'd be fine. They'd find him. 

The door swung open and a smaller man came in. Connor didn't underestimate him, he knew there could be hidden strength or he'd even have smarter ways to torture. 

"My name is Keir Reid, I'll be looking over you for your stay." The man walked up, his hands clasped behind his back. "I assume you will not give the information away easily?" 

"I am Detective Connor Anderson, badge number 26, serial number 313 248 317." He stared straight at the man, no emotions on his face. 

Keir hummed then slowly nodded. "Very well. We'll start small and work our way up. I've been informed you have pain sensors, that will come in handy." He walked back to the door and gave one solid knock before walking back over. "The sooner you tell us the information, the sooner the pain will stop." 

At least he didn't try to say he'd let Connor live. "Detective Connor Anderson, badge number 26, serial number 313 248 317." 

The door opened again and a large man wheeled in a cart. This would be the type of man you'd expect to torture someone. Yet he still looked to Keir. 

"Start small." He grabbed a chair before sitting down and crossing his legs. It seems he really would be watching Connor for the whole thing. 

He steeled himself before the first small flick of a blade sliced through his skin. It stung and burned but this would be nothing compared to what would eventually come. 

When Connor said nothing more cuts came before Keir decided to step it up. The other man, Connor was mentally calling him Chuck just because he could, knelt and opened a small fridge, pulling out an ice cube. He pressed it to one of his open wounds. 

Connor's eyes scrunched up tightly, trying not to let out even a single whimper. The pain is so intense but he grits his teeth through it. 

"Still nothing?" Keir asks. 

"Detective Connor Anderson, badge number 26, serial number 313 248 317." He sneers at Keir. 

"This will be fun." He muses before nodding at Chuck to continue. 

Each cut burns into but he keeps thinking of Markus. He'd come and save him. He'd know Connor was missing even if no one else noticed. Connor knew he would. They were so close, close enough that Connor would almost call it love. But neither had voiced it or even mentioned liking the other. 

But Markus felt the same, right? The signs were there, Connor watched him closely enough for that. They spent almost all of their free time together even if it was just to sit next to one another as they did their own thing. They were always touching, seeking out the other. So Markus would be looking for him. 

"Perhaps he should leave him with a permanent mark. One everyone will be able to see." Keir interrupts, standing up. He knocks on the door three times before it opens and a man hands him a long stick. "Thank you." 

Chuck lights up a welding torch and holds it to the end of the metal stick. 

No, no, no, fuck this wasn't good. He tried to move away but it only caused the chains to dig into his wrist deeper. Yet Kier smiles as he walks over. 

The brand pushed to his chest, his mind screamed out as the pain drove through his chest. 

Connor's eyes swam with unshed tears that finally spill out accompanied by a scream from his throat as the torture goes on for too long, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Keir grinned ferally, walking up to Connor. “Scream for me again…” he purrs, gripping Connor's bloodstained chin. “Your voice is so pretty when it breaks.”

His synthetic skin melted away, and Keir kept it pressed there until he knew Connor could never get rid of the brand. His skin didn't even try to cover it as Keir pulled back.

He let out a whimper as the pains started to spread. "Detective Connor Anderson, badge number 26, serial number 313 248 317." God, it hurt so bad but he wouldn't give in. He had to protect those poor people, he wouldn't let them get hurt or killed because he was weak. 

"Not bad. We will be back. For now, why don't you just stay here." Keir said, handing the branding iron to Chuck. It wasn't like Connor could go any way, but he didn't say anything, instead, he closed his eyes. 

If they were giving him a break then he'd take it. He knew it had been a few hours since they started, but it all started to burr as unconsciousness pulled him under. 

Connor's scream of agony finally breaks as the electrocution stops. Body aching and burning, he slumped forward and gasped for breath. He didn't even have the strength to shudder as Keir runs a deceivingly gentle hand through his hair and whispers.

“This doesn’t have to continue. You know what I want.”

His mind is so clouded with pain as he pants. But slowly he raises his eyes to meet Keir's. "Fuck… you." He spits at the man and grins when it hits him almost directly on his eye. 

It had to be three days now, but he couldn't tell anymore. Hours felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. He could have been there for only a day and he wouldn't know it. 

Keir finally showed emotion, his face twisting into anger. Connor sees the slap coming and bites his tongue as it hits. His cheek stings but he doesn't flinch. 

"Oh, we'll make you hurt," Keir promises and steps back. Connor rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth shut. He was already in pain, enough pain that he wanted it all to stop but he wouldn't give in. 

He blinked and his blood turned cold. He was in the garden, on the boat. But this couldn't be right. He had gotten rid of Amanda, made sure she was gone for good. 

"Connor, what's got you so distracted?" Markus asks and Connors eyes snap to him. He's sitting across from Connor in a t-shirt, looking as comfortable as ever. 

"Markus? What are you doing here? It's not safe!" Not just because of Amanda but because of Keir. 

"You and I both know I'm not actually here. You're using this to cope with the pain, so here I am. I must say, I'm definitely flattered." Markus leaned forward, a small smirk on his face. 

Connor whimpered as he felt something hit on his stomach, but Markus reached out and took his hand. "Sorry, God this hurts." 

Markus gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's not your fault. Take a few deep breaths, I'm here." 

Connor nodded and tried not to curl into himself. But the slow gentle circles Markus was doing on his hand definitely helped. "Thank you." 

He blinked again and was back in the cell, but now completely alone. He looked down and winced as he saw the burn down his chest. There were other burns, how long had he dissociated? It was only a minute or so in the garden, but obviously, it had been longer than that. He trusted himself enough to know he wouldn't have accidentally given any information away. 

The dissociation happens more and more now. It's not just Markus either, both Hank and Gavin show up but always separately. Each had words to calm him down as his body went through unimaginable pain. 

He was so tired, he just wanted the pain to stop, he'd never give up the people, though. 

Connor so broken down and exhausted by the torture that he can’t bring themselves to show any more fear when the Keir threatens him; when the knife is pressed into his throat, he rested his chin against it and close his eyes, accepting that the Keir could kill them for it. In this one moment, he just can’t care.

"Have you really given up?" Keir asks, the knife knicking Connor's neck but not enough to be of any real danger. Still, the feeling of his blue blood dripping onto the knife made him shiver. 

"Detective Connor Anderson, badge number 26, serial number 313 248 317." He mumbled, eyes closing. "Just do it. I'm not going to tell you anything." 

Keir frowned and moved the knife away. "How can you be this stubborn? I'll kill you quickly if you just tell me, you don't have to suffer." Keir almost seemed sympathetic towards Connor. "Please, just tell me." 

"Why do you care? Either way, I die." It must have been a week now, and still, no one was coming. Maybe they were thankful he was gone. He really thought he and Markus had a thing but he could be wrong. Maybe no one was even looking for him. 

Keir pursed his lips but didn't move the knife away. "You're strong, I can admire that. If you weren't caught up in this then I would never have hurt you." 

Connor shook his head, then glanced up at his hands. His wrists were caked with dried blood along with new blood every time he moved. His arms were numb, and he knew he'd have scars, so many scars. "Well, I'll never give any information up, no matter what you do to me. I don't care if I'm never saved, I don't care if you keep me alive, I don't care anymore." It was true. He couldn't hold onto the hope any longer, it made wounds deeper than any physical weapon. 

"That's pathetic. Though I am impressed. Take him down!" Keir calls out and two large men come in and release him. He crumpled to the ground, letting out a long whimper. His arms hurt more than ever and all he could do was let himself be dragged out of the room. 

He knew he should fight back, he has the opportunity, but he just couldn't. His legs were weak and they were dragging him by his aching arms. 

"I will show you mercy for your bravery and determination," Keir said, walking in front. He's dragged out of a mansion, and into snowy woods. At least his blood would leave a mark, who knew what they'd do with his body. 

It's bitterly cold with snow piled on the ground and on the bare trees. Every surface, every blade of grass and twig is growing long ice crystals ten or more millimeters in length. Even with his impending death, he took in the almost magical sight. He wished he got to see it with more than pants on and a gun not pressed to his head, but at least this would be the last thing he saw. 

The cold numbed him almost completely, the biting cold chilled his fingers into clumsy numbness, cold seeped into his toes and spread painfully throughout his feet. His lips turned a more blueish hue and his teeth chattered like a pneumatic drill. The frigid wind poked him like icy fingers and wrapped around him like a shawl woven from the snow itself.

He took in a deep breath and looked up. The sky seemed to be just as white as the world around him. "Thank you." It was stupid and silly to say but he'd finally get released. 

He felt the cold barrel of a gun pressing into the back of his head as he sat in the snow. Keir was the one holding the gun, no doubt. He was almost glad of that. Let him finally have blood on his hands. "It's my pleasure and my honor." 

Connor closed his eyes as he heard the safety being switched off. This was it. He heard the sound of a pop then the echo. Wait. Echo? That was the sound of a gunshot far away, not up close and he wasn't dead. 

He heard a thump then the sound of more gunshots. "Connor!" He heard and his head whipped around. That was Markus' voice?! What was he doing here?!

Keir and the two men were slumped onto the snow, their red blood staining the ground. It was oddly beautiful but also gruesome. 

Markus runs at him, but Connor sees Hank and Gavin, both of their guns still raised. "Shit, Connor! Baby, are you ok?" 

They're here? They came for him? "Markus." He whimpered, going limp in his arms. Markus easily held him, pulling him to his chest and letting his own body heat warm Connor up. "I'm sorry." 

"No, no, it's ok. You did so well. We're gonna get you home now. Just stay with me." Markus took the jacket Hank handed over and wrapped Connor in it tightly before picking him up. "There we go. You're safe now." 

"You came. You all came?" He looked at each with half-lidded eyes. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. 

"Course we did. Can't let anyone else kill your robo ass." Gavin says, still not holstering his gun. Connor grins at him and weakly flips him off which gets a laugh out of all of them. 

"I love you guys." He sighs, burying his face in Markus's warm chest. He loved them so much it hurt in the best way. This was the good kind of pain. 

"Love you too, son," Hank reached over and very gently ruffled his hair. Connor leaned into it, trying not to let his eyes fall closed. 

"Yeah, love you or whatever. Dipshit." Gavin muttered, face flushing red. Connor could tease him but decided to hold back, it was rare Gavin showed this much affection willingly. 

Markus pressed a kiss to Connor's head, then tilted his head up. "I love you." Then pressed a gentle quick kiss to his lips. Connor melted into it, leaning up to try to get more but his body ached too much. "Now let's get you home." 

He was already home, in Markus' arms with Hank and Gavin with him. He finally let himself sleep, knowing that when he woke up there would be no one there to hurt him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
